


sticky note wish

by kiridais



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, badly written feel free to cringe, drabble that’s been rotting in my notes app for months now, im so sorry in advance, just . sakuya hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiridais/pseuds/kiridais
Summary: sakuya was used to one-sided crushes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	sticky note wish

**Author's Note:**

> might be confusing bc i did not edit this this was just . rotting in my notes app im so sorry

sakuya was used to one-sided crushes.

he never felt the need to confess. partly because back in junior high he was always rejected.

it was sad, of course. with his crush walking away as he was left alone under the big cherry blossom tree—it felt embarrassing to be sakuya in that situation.

he’d hear his classmates whisper behind his back about it—some of them felt bad for him, some people laugh at him. i mean, what would you do if someone was rejected by his crushes all the time? this was junior high, it’s either you pity the rejected person or you make them a laughing stock in your friend group.

it was annoying.

sakuya might not show it, but he’s tired of his classmates feeling sorry for him. he doesn’t need the pity, he just needs to say what he wants to the person he likes. he’d rather be a laughing stock instead.

just to avoid their stares, he stopped confessing even if he doesn’t like not telling people how he feels. it pained him in a way.

his classmates thinks he’s given up on love.

that isn’t the case though. he still gets crushes—it’s unavoidable. he likes how the butterflies in his stomach make him giddy when he thinks of them.

he loves taking secret glances of his crushes from time to time. he likes the way their eyes wrinkle whenever they smile, the way their voice rang in his ears, and the way he sees a glint of happiness in their eyes whenever they talked about something they loved.

to him, his crush liking him back isn’t important. it never was.

he just wants them to know that they’re being admired.

maybe one day when sakuya gets another crush, he’ll muster up the courage to confess again. it’s not everyday someone tells you that you’re special to them.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry (again) . i just wanted to share this drabble from my notes app lawl and im sleep deprived so i didn’t want to edit it anw i might have projected a bit . also i’m sorry . for the 3rd time [twitter : @kiridais]


End file.
